


I hate this

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is awful
Relationships: Goriky | Machoke/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	I hate this

**Author's Note:**

> oogh

The black-haired felt the erection growing in his pants and bit his lip. It was finally time - try it with a Machoke. He grabbed at the pokeball on his desk and popped it open, releasing the Machoke inside. It stretched, flexing its biceps and smiled at its trainer, who was smiling back. He thought for a moment - Researchers said the Machop line don't mate like other Pokemon, they are much more similar to humans. You entice them, or show them something they like, and if they're pleased, they'll get in the mood. He was sure his Machoke would love his body. Easy to handle, soft, tight asshole and pussy. Maybe having both genitals really is a plus, if it means both being overtaken by 240 pounds of pure muscle. 

"'Choke, today is a special day.." He murmured, sliding off his bed and closer to the Pokémon. Keeping his hard-on in was unbearable, and he expressed this by wiggling his hips and brushing it against Machoke's thigh. "We're going to mate…" He whispered, confusing the Pokémon. The boy slid his boxers off, biting his lip as his dick lifted up and his pussy already was drenched. The Pokemon already seemed to understand, clearly liking what he saw. "P-please, don't hold back. Don't be careful." Machoke nodded and followed his trainer closer to the bed, which he leaned his lower back on. 

The trainer took notice of the Machoke's feelings, coming off strongly through the huge bulge in its skintight underwear. It unbuckled its champion-like belt and carelessly tore the bottoms off, almost like unleashing the beast. The trainer knew their dicks were big, but he was already doubting his ability to take it. He gulped, thigh twitching. "C-come on," he urged him. The Machoke took a second to hack up spit and drop it onto its member, rubbing it in and bringing it closer to his trainer's bottom. The boy could almost see the veins throb - he certainly felt like he was. He spread his legs further and further until it hurt, exposing each of his holes. His pussy oozed with slick that slowly made its way down to his asshole. 

Machoke, with one hand, grabbed hold of the trainer's thigh, and with the other, guided its cock into his drenched snatch. It didn't hesitate, shoving the full length in as soon as possible, which pushed a painful moan out of the trainer. The pain was quickly ignored when he was able to catch a view of the bulge in his stomach when the full length was inside. It felt like his bottom had completely ripped apart - exactly what he wanted. He gulped again, feeling its cock push against his cervix. "F-fuck, fuck, fuck!" He cursed, covering his mouth. "G-go! Go!" He ordered, forcing the Machoke to shove itself full force into his cervix, ripping the small opening apart. 

"HHHNNHNGGHH!!" The trainer cried, teeth gritted. "FFFUCK!" He slurred, resting an arm over his quivering mouth. Without order, the Machoke pulled out, but immediately shoved itself back inside of him. "Maaaa…." It let out a deep moan as the front end of his cock slid inside his uterus. It continued, now getting into a rhythm, thrusting in and out of its trainer, hitting his uterus every time. The boy almost felt numb, but the blast of pain and orgasmic pleasure hit him harder every time the Pokemon thrust its cock into him. 

Eventually Machoke was on the bed with its trainer spread open, moaning and drooling as it had its way with him. The trainer groaned and moaned as well, pushing them out as he heard the wet slap of the Pokémons balls hit his bare ass. His face was completely red, almost lifeless. He gasped as the Machoke shoved itself deeper in his insides, making his skinny stomach bulge with the girth. The only words the trainer spoke were broken apart slurs of the Pokémons name. 

Again and again, the trainer orgasmed, screaming nonsense as he did, feeling his insides tighten around the already-too-big member. The Machokes dick was drenched in slick, and it throbbed against its trainers insides. With one hand the Pokémon pushed the boy's balls up to see how much of his pussy it filled--you could barely see anything over its own girth, only the helpless boy's throbbing clit and red lips. The trainer came countless times, coming with shortness of breath, but the Machoke never seemed to get enough. 

With a tight hold on its trainers hips, the Pokémon forced itself balls deep into the begging pussy and started to release a huge load inside his uterus. Just when the trainer thought it would stop and pull out, more warm liquid burst inside him, making him moan and squirm. It felt like an eternity the Pokémon came inside him, emptying an oceans' worth of hot cum. Eventually, Machoke came down and slowly pulled himself out of the trainer, feeling the cervix' opening close up around its cock. It forced itself out, pulling another painful groan from its trainer. With its cock came the amount of cum. It dripped from the tip and poured from the boy. His belly didn't seem to want to flatten down as it usually did - the amount of cum his insides took was frightening. He felt it flow and ooze out of his pussy, entire body shaking. "I…. H-have to….. get you… evolved…"


End file.
